The present invention relates to produce recognition devices and more specifically to a hand-held produce recognition system and produce data collector.
Bar code readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code readers are capable of identifying and recording most items during a typical transaction since most items are labeled with bar codes.
Items which are typically not identified and recorded by a bar code reader are produce items, since produce items are typically not labeled with bar codes. Bar code readers may include a scale for weighing produce items to assist in determining the price of such items. But identification of produce items is still a task for the checkout operator, who must identify a produce item and then manually enter an item identification code. Operator identification methods are slow and inefficient because they typically involve a visual comparison of a produce item with pictures of produce items. Operator identification methods are also prone to error, on the order of fifteen percent.
In order to improve the accuracy of the produce recognition process, reference information on produce items must be collected and stored. Since produce items are typically located remotely from a central store server, it would be desirable to provide a hand-held produce recognition system and produce data collector.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a hand-held produce recognition system and produce data collector are provided.
The produce data collector includes a light emitter for illuminating a produce item, collecting optics for collecting light reflected from the produce item and separating the reflected light into a plurality of wavelength portions of light, a photosensor for capturing wavelength information from the wavelength portions of light, control circuitry, and a hand-held housing containing the light emitter, the collecting optics, the photosensor, and the control circuitry. The control circuitry may store reference wavelength information and compare the captured wavelength information to the reference wavelength information to identify the produce item.
A method of collecting produce data includes the steps of providing a hand-held housing, illuminating a produce item through an aperture in the housing, collecting light reflected from the produce item, separating the reflected light into a plurality of wavelength portions of light, generating electrical signals for the wavelength portions of light, and converting the electrical signals to digital wavelength information. The method may include additional steps to add a recognition function, including the steps of receiving reference digital wavelength information from a computer, and comparing the digital wavelength information to the reference digital wavelength information to identify a produce item.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce recognition system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce data collector for use by store employees who must collect reference data on produce items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce data collector for use by store employees who must take inventory of produce items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce data collector which communicates with a host computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce data collector which is battery powered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand-held produce data collector which communicates with a host computer.